


自深深处

by findmygoldfish



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmygoldfish/pseuds/findmygoldfish
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 4





	自深深处

宋旻浩被喊出来放风的时候，发现春天又来了。身上蓝色的狱服洗到发白，有的地方快磨平了，风很容易透进来，怪冷的。  
铁网外边不知道哪里传来“轰隆隆”一下又一下，他好像听到很久没有传来的伐树的声音，想起上一次组织伐树，是两年前刚进这里的时候。  
有机会的话，要去数数外面那些树墩上的年轮。  
这是他和金秦禹以前常做的游戏。走出孤零零落在海边高崖上的房子，不远的树林里偶尔会看到被砍伐后留下的树墩，他记得秦禹用那双并不出于本意含泪的眼睛看着他：“旻浩呀，它们就这样死掉了。”  
宋旻浩总是笑着拍拍他，“它们还会在别处回来的。”  
他们蹲下来在树墩的两边，看着树墩的年轮数数，一圈又一圈，当从最外层数到圆点的时候，头碰到头，顺其自然开始亲吻拥抱，肆无忌惮。

如果没有认识过金秦禹就好了。宋旻浩扯着自己裤子上的线头，想着想着眼泪就掉下来。虽然知道自己看上去有些太冷，但没有人比他更多情了。  
金秦禹是不多的观察到了这一点的人。他表现的体贴和温柔，他不时的推拉——疯狂把宋旻浩推远又突然热情的拥抱，都让宋旻浩觉得，跟以前的恋人相比，金秦禹对他的感情格外细腻不同，而自己也想要永远藏着他。在一起后有很多个相似的夜晚，他们拥抱着未眠，疯狂亲吻，嘴唇彼此覆盖，蜡烛把交织的剪影投在墙壁。  
宋旻浩看着这投影，想着记录下此刻，但只能跟着陷入了眩晕。  
那些穿透身体的耀眼光芒，让宋旻浩颤抖而无法呼吸。

所有跟金秦禹在一起的回忆都太不像话，应该一开始就不该发生。  
两年前，二十五岁的宋旻浩是个艺术家。金秦禹是李昇勋介绍的，那个时候宋旻浩的作品创作遇到瓶颈期，在饭桌上，借着酒他说着玩笑话：“给我介绍大美人，我需要灵感。”其他人当是开开玩笑，天才画家宋旻浩哪里需要美人激发灵感。他那半认真半开玩笑的语气，只有李昇勋当了真。分别时候，李昇勋悄悄把宋旻浩拉了过来，“旻浩，我确实是认识这么一个人…”宋旻浩挑着眉，“昇勋哥，你这必须给我介绍一下。”李昇勋叹了口气，指了指自己的脑子，“只是你得注意着他。”宋旻浩不知道这句话是什么意思，他没能想明白，也不想明白，“好，那我防着，先带我看看。”

两星期后某天，刚下班的李昇勋带着他在一家咖啡馆跟金秦禹见面。金秦禹比他们先到，带着帽子，围巾遮住了大半张脸，基本上什么也看不见。在十月初的时候穿得这么严实，显得格外夸张，进店门前，李昇勋指了指“他到了”，宋旻浩不以为然，“很普通嘛”。李昇勋听到笑他，“宋旻浩，你会后悔的。”  
“昇勋！”金秦禹看到他们进来，激动手舞足蹈。“秦禹哥，你今天怎么穿得这么多。”“我怕我露脸就迷到这些人了！”李昇勋一脸“他就是这样”的表情看着宋旻浩，“介绍一下吧，这是金秦禹，我朋友。这是宋旻浩，很成功的年轻艺术家，画画的，听说过吧？”金秦禹摇了摇头，“你知道我好久没关注外面的事了。”宋旻浩尴尬地哈哈，“没事，没事，也没什么名气。”  
“我们去里屋坐嘛，我不想被其他人看见！”他站了起来，顺手就圈住了宋旻浩的手臂往里走，“旻浩是吗？很高兴认识你！”宋旻浩昏头转向看着李昇勋，露出“这是什么”，李昇勋对着他做着口型“等下给你说”。  
进了里屋，金秦禹摘了帽子取了围巾，坐到了宋旻浩对面。宋旻浩这开始有机会细细打量他。他的头发很长，但长度刚刚好，金色的长发配着他立体的五官，很适合接吻的唇形是向上饱满。噢，还有眼睛。整张脸最重要的部分，没有理由的带着泪，无辜，易碎，索取无限的爱。  
是很适合当画中人的对象。  
宋旻浩知道了李昇勋为什么说他会后悔，也明白了金秦禹对自己的遮掩。他甚至开始怀疑，金秦禹是不是传说中的美少年那喀索斯转世，对自己的美完全明晓。  
只是自恋的美少年爱上了水里自己的倒影，因为目不转睛失去力气掉进了水里，变成了水仙花。

“旻浩在看什么？在看我吗？”金秦禹的眼睛扑闪扑闪，让宋旻浩有点不好意思。“秦禹哥你就别逗他了，他害羞的。”李昇勋拉上宋旻浩，“我们去前台点吃的，你就在里面坐着吧，你要什么呢。”“我要抹茶拿铁，我不喜欢苦的。加奶油，很多的奶油，你知道的。”金秦禹吐了下舌，像一只在换气的兔子，如果不是进来的时候李昇勋告诉宋旻浩他比自己大两岁，宋旻浩一定会认为他只是个刚读大学的小孩。

“看到了吗，”等着服务员制作饮品的时候，李昇勋又一次提起，“宋旻浩，秦禹他平时像小孩一样吧。”宋旻浩点头附和，“他很可爱。”  
“你会爱上他的。”宋旻浩喝着自己的咖啡冷不防呛了一口。“但是秦禹哥的心理疾病很重，一直都没有治好。他现在不愿看医生，没人知道会发展成什么样子。”  
“我没想那么多。我只是想找个模特。”接过前台服务员手里抹茶拿铁，宋旻浩应着。

虽然李昇勋给自己简短地讲了下秦禹的病情，但在他们的聊天里，宋旻浩觉得秦禹跟别人并无两样。或许也是因为见面的太仓促，他还看不到另外一面，可能在以后会慢慢暴露出来吧，宋旻浩想着。  
他唯一可以确定的是，从刚才那一刻起，他好像控制不住了。在把金秦禹看成那喀索斯的那一刻，自己也变成了投射他倒影的那片湖水。  
自己从来没跟男人谈过恋爱，却莫名想要吞噬他。

李昇勋说对了，在第一次为金秦禹画像的时候，宋旻浩缴枪投降。  
跟金秦禹在酒吧喝过几次酒后，当然也有李昇勋的陪同。等彻底和金秦禹熟了起来，宋旻浩拜托他来到了自己离市中心很远的家里，提出想要给秦禹画像。  
金秦禹端坐在米白色背景布前的凳子，侧着身看着窗外发愣，明亮的光线把他的鼻梁凸显得更美，地上的光斑衬托着画室里暧昧的热度。他穿得很少，只是一件很薄的肉粉色的丝绸衬衫，衬衫领口隐隐约约开着，露出他很白的皮肤，锁骨和饱满的胸。  
宋旻浩边看边构图，不住地流汗。  
这样的燥热里可能会发生点什么。  
他停下手里的画笔，问了句“秦禹哥在想什么呢。”  
金秦禹听到后，懒散地转过了头，他的眼睛直接地对上宋旻浩的视线，嘟囔着“我在想你什么时候会过来吻我。”  
怎么抱住他的，宋旻浩也记不大清楚了，只知道那天他第一幅以金秦禹为主角的画是没画完的。 每次回忆，宋旻浩都只能记住那些很艳丽的色块，玫红，宝蓝，铬黄……当时他把油彩直接涂在了金秦禹身上。他进去的时候，秦禹抬头舔了舔他的脖子，像刚出生的小猫。  
以及做完后他们躺在地上，秦禹突然提起“旻浩为什么最近画了这么多水仙花”。他不知道的是，碰到金秦禹之后，宋旻浩的绘画主题都是水仙花，开在美少年长眠的池塘上。  
宋旻浩转头侧着身盯着他，“哥，之前有没有人把你比作那喀索斯。”金秦禹摇着头“那是谁”，宋旻浩摸着他前额的碎发，“是希腊神话里的美少年。他拒绝了所有神女的示爱，被她们诅咒’但愿他终有一天爱上别人，但永远得不到爱。’”  
“后来呢？”金秦禹脸上的红晕还没有褪去，微喘着气。“后来他爱上了水中自己的倒影，掉进水里变成了水仙。”  
他抬头看着天花板，无理头地回应着“好像跟我的结局很像呢。”

第二天金秦禹就搬进了宋旻浩家，他没有什么行李，只有一个包。宋旻浩本意不想问他之前的事情，结果晚上他们在沙发上喝到烂醉时金秦禹自己一股脑全倒了出来。又因为太醉，宋旻浩能记住的没有多少，后来想想关于金秦禹的细节他都没有记住多少，只有在偶尔的时候触景生情会掉落些碎片。宋旻浩依稀记得他没能继续上学是因为七八年前大学时爱上了一个叫姜昇润的高中生，当时还被当做异类的同性恋情爆炸性传开来，那个寡言的美少年居然是同性恋，甚至还诱走了一个高中生，他们两成了所有人眼里的怪胎。  
姜昇润转了学，他找到姜昇润的表哥李昇勋求助，跑到了其他地方。李昇勋一直都知道他们的故事，也单方面喜欢金秦禹，“但他不敢，”金秦禹说到这里的时候不自觉地笑了，“我不知道为什么他总是不敢，我们认识了这么久，他从来没表示过。”  
“幸好他不敢，不然睡了你的就不是我了。”宋旻浩怏怏地给自己添着酒。

李昇勋用自己的人脉帮他找了份当平面模特的工作，他微醺着抱怨着“很多大老板看到我后总是缠着要睡我，以为给我好多钱就可以搞定”，突然又狡黠地一笑“我得了钱就跑了，没让他们得逞”。后来他随便接着网上的兼职打发时间，也没去当模特了。  
“那姜昇润现在在哪里，那你还在等姜昇润的消息吗？”  
“早就不关注那孩子了，我只关心你。”金秦禹顺势又吻了上来，堵住了宋旻浩的其他问题。酒精好像突然作用，宋旻浩感觉有特别刺眼的光爆炸开来，在彻底醉之前他听到了金秦禹的自言自语“但我也是真的活不下去了，旻浩，你会帮助我掉进水里的吧”。

明明是在冬天开着暖气的房间，宋旻浩连续做了一周的噩梦，起来的时候伴着一身冷汗，梦里总是有人在低声哭泣，直到有一天他半夜醒来发现确实是身边的人不住地啜泣。  
“哥怎么啦？”  
“旻浩…”金秦禹对上他关切的眼睛，像颤抖着受惊的小动物，“有人在追着我，我跑不动了。旻浩，我真的跑不动了。”  
宋旻浩猜测是他不想讲述清楚的关于姜昇润而导致的后遗症，在他细碎的哭泣声里，宋旻浩才发现金秦禹落下的心病没有变好只有更糟糕。  
当时所有人都认为是美少年先勾引的无辜的高中生，谣言传了又传，又逐步变了味，“他长相那么好，不知道在外面被多少人包养…”“怎么就那么骚呢，有了金主还去勾引高中生，人家不学习吗…” 可是只有金秦禹知道，是姜昇润先一步爱上他的，他不忍心拒绝这单纯小孩的爱意，也被他的直率可爱打动。爱情不应该是两个人的事吗，为什么就变成了一个人的勾引呢？接到姜昇润放学的时候，他被高大的男孩带到没人的体育室，他们旁若无人的接吻，却被归还篮球的体育生给发现了，在一堆口无遮拦的小毛孩面前，姜昇润带着他狂跑出学校，可是身体不好的自己实在跑不动，他喘着气，“昇润我跑不动了…”一瞬间所有的人都追了上来，他感觉挤满了整个街道，看热闹的人围着他两嘻嘻哈哈，姜昇润拉着他的手冲破了人群，他觉得自己要跑到心脏都跳出来了。  
这段恋情戛然而止，他们已经付出代价了，爱也没了，言论却越来越离谱，变成了他继续勾引姜昇润的表哥，蛊惑了两人的同时还在外面卖。甚至走在路上，都有奇怪的人前来问“多少钱一晚”，金秦禹气急败坏，旁边的人却笑成一团。  
他像那次一样地拼命向前跑，跑到谁也找不到的巷道里，跑到没人的地方。就算后来已经离开了原来的城市，他总是会想起那些人。幻象一旦出现，他会疯狂奔跑到失去意识，醒来时已经被送回家里。

“我都已经跑到了悬崖旁边了，他们要跟上来了，我觉得我需要跳到水里永远躲着。”金秦禹抱着宋旻浩说着难以理解的胡话，“但我很害怕自己跳下去，所以你可不可以在悬崖旁边推我一把。”  
宋旻浩的手指插进他金色柔软的头发里，“哥在说什么呢，我们在这里，已经不用跑了。”自那以后，趁着每次性爱后的淋漓喘息，宋旻浩都要用手臂牢牢地箍住金秦禹，他想要抓住什么东西。

可金秦禹的病没有好，从最初的半夜啜泣，到后面整夜睡梦中的歇斯底里，医生给的结果都很简单，方法也很容易“得靠他走出来呢。”而宋旻浩实在不知道这样淡然描写的一句话要怎么去实施。  
没有人告诉我们怎样才能帮助落在深渊里却手无绳索的人。

第二年开春时，有一个夕阳烧得半边天都红透了的傍晚，他们从树林里数完年轮回来，走到悬崖边休息。金秦禹低头发呆，“旻浩，我跑不动了，最后一次帮助我吧。”宋旻浩扯着他的衣角，“哥，我们回去好吗？我们不用跑了。”  
金秦禹没有搭理他， “旻浩不是说了吗？我是那喀索斯，我想一直在这里看着自己的倒影死去。但我真的害怕自己跳下去，你能不能推我一下，如果是你的话，我就不怕了。”  
当然是不会答应的，宋旻浩紧紧地抱住他，想要抓住所有。金秦禹别过头嘟着嘴，“还以为旻浩会听我的话呢。”  
他的眼泪一滴滴碎在眼睛里，点缀着那双无辜但无神的眼睛，喃喃重复着，“跑着太累了，这样跑下去也会死的，不如死在自己心爱的人手里。”

如果你爱我的话，那么我做的所有事你都会答应的吧，那么我做的所有事你就会原谅的吧。  
宋旻浩不知道为什么，手不听指挥地推了他一下，当美少年坠入海中的时候，他立刻报了警自首。

他们一直都没有找到金秦禹。

审讯的时候，被质问“为什么金秦禹说什么你就推了”的时候，他沉默着，那一瞬间自己无法解释为什么还是做了那样荒诞的行为。或许他只是帮助金秦禹变成了自己的水仙花。  
枕头下的遗书救了宋旻浩一次，他被判了两年。

在里面呆着的两年里，甚至长过了他和金秦禹相识的时间。这期间只有李昇勋跟他通过信，他们聊着自己认识的金秦禹。没有人提起宋旻浩来到这里的原因，就好像金秦禹还活着一样，只是背着他们又躲起来了。

李昇勋曾经给他寄过一本书，说觉得里面的人物总会让他想起宋旻浩和金秦禹的关系。让他无聊的时候看看。  
宋旻浩第一次看的时候是坐在小操场上放风的时候，深秋的阳光和温度很适宜。他摩挲着那本书，书很薄，是被爱人波西背叛的王尔德在狱中时，写给波西的长信。  
事业巅峰的文学家被美少年的父亲告进了监狱，而爱人再也没有问候。王尔德绝望着痛斥波西是导致自己失去一切的根源，却又热烈地表示着对波西的想念和原谅。  
用尽一位唯美派艺术家的词汇透露着这份爱的难堪与渴望。  
宋旻浩读着读着，突然好想念金秦禹的拥抱，金秦禹的很适合接吻的嘴唇，金秦禹的所有。眼泪跟着滴在书上把文字都浸透了。他甚至觉得，波西就是金秦禹，但他又不是，金秦禹不会无情抛下自己离开的，他只是跑得太累太痛苦了。  
如果当初自己拒绝了金秦禹的无理求助，会不会一切都不一样。  
金秦禹到底自由了吗，宋旻浩不知道。自己应该是做对了吧？他问过自己很多次，可已经做了的抉择，改不了结局了。  
他只知道的是，比起独留在这里惨淡的活着，最痛苦的是心里空了怎么也不能补上。但这样的痛苦残酷又美丽，像那喀索斯化成的铭黄色水仙花，在春天里坚守着那个秘密：他的心里永远地沉睡着一个美丽的不会老去的少年。  
就跟王尔德最后不舍的落笔一样，“或许冥冥之中，我是被上帝挑选出来教会你一个更灿烂的秘密：痛苦的含义和蕴含在痛苦中的美丽。”


End file.
